House of Wolves
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: Kagome finds a lone wolf demon and grows attached to her, only to find out she's from the Eastern Tribe. When she's returned to her home, she's untruthfully punished for desertion, and Kagome makes it her mission to find some way to save her new friend from that fate.
1. Prologue

Loud sounds of pants and padded feet echoed through the forest. The sleek figure listened closely for its pursuer, but heard nothing. On her last whim, she paused for a break at a running river. She watched her surroundings closely, opening her senses completely to be aware of anyone near her as she took a moment of vulnerability. She took a long drink of the running water, forgetting herself for the moment as she waded in to cool herself off.

Suddenly, a knife whistled by and drove itself into the opposite bank. She had been distracted and got careless. Her head snapped up, spotting her enemy once more. The same glowing red eyes that had chased her away were, once again, coming after her. She moved as quickly as she could to get out of the water, but it wasn't quick enough. The opposite figure was there, pouncing onto her back. She tried to shake the monster off, bracing her paws on the ground and bucking her whole body into the air, but no luck.

Her attacker held on, not willingly going to give up. Then she felt an immense pain in her neck. Her attacker had jabbed their second knife into her neck again and again, not wanting there to be a chance of survival. Finally she gave up her fight as she was beginning to black out from blood loss. She slumped to the ground, her attacker finally removing themselves.

"You had it coming to you" They said as they dragged her body towards the river, "You may survive, but if you do, I will not hesitate to finish the job if this gets out."

With a final kick, her body splashed into the water before catching the current and floating down stream. In her hazy thoughts, she struggled to keep her head above, even without the strength to save herself.


	2. Silent Wolf

Kagome scowled for the thousandth time that day. Inuyasha and Shippo arguing again and she was annoyed by the fact that they hadn't come across any jewel shards in months.

Finally, she'd had enough. Sharply, she called her subjugation command and heard the satisfying smack of Inuyasha hitting the ground. He cursed at her, of course. But she ignored it. She suggested finding a source of water, claiming she wanted to get refreshed after the hot day they spent walking non-stop.

Inuyasha, getting up from the ground, informed her that there was a river nearby. Happy with the reply, the group headed towards the rushing sounds of water.

Kagome took her time washing her face and, on a whim, they decided to camp there for the night since there was plenty of water to drink and cook with.

As Kagome got those things set up, she was suddenly pulled from her work by Shippo telling her there was something floating down the river. Hoping it was nothing, she looked over her shoulder and focused up river. To her surprise, there was a large bundle of fur floating down the river. It wasn't moving, but her instincts told her to save it.

She jumped into action, ordering Inuyasha to go drag it out. He complained but he, Kirara, and Sango went to help. Sango, on Kirara's back, pulled it towards shore and Inuyasha pulled it up the bank. Kagome dropped to her knees in front of it, trying to turn it over.

She was surprised when she realized it was a wolf, and a very big one. But not only that, it had an open wound on its neck and was breathing very shallowly. She immediately went to work bandaging its neck, trying to save the poor creature.

She could all but hear Inuyasha pouting about her saving a "mangy wolf that is probably no better than Kouga" but she promptly ignored him and persevered.

Eventually she accepted the fact that she had done everything she could, and that living was up to the wolf now, not her hard work.

Sango and Kirara pulled it over by the fire to keep it from getting hypothermia while the rest of them settled in for the night. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the wolf, worrying for it's survival, as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came slower than ever, Kagome waking up shaking from the morning breeze off river. She glanced around to see who else was awake, and that's when she noticed the wolf was gone. She jumped to her feet, Inuyasha's ears catching her movement and waking up as well.

"What's your problem?" He asked before he followed her eyes to the vacant spot.

"Well, I guess that means it's okay.." She whispered sadly. She wanted to finish taking care of the animal, not wanting it to hurt itself anymore.

Then there was a rustling in the foliage across the clearing. Inuyasha braced his hand on his sword, ready for a fight, but Kagome just put up her hand. The others had woken up by then, no longer able to sleep through all the noise the two were making.

They all stood alert to whatever was coming their way.

Each one of them were shocked to see the same wolf from yesterday walking from the bushes, a deer draped across it's back and two large salmon in its jaws. It strutted over in front of them and slid the deer off its back and dropped the fish before sitting back on its hind legs and watching them obediently as if it were a trained, domesticated dog.

"Did you get these for us?" Kagome asked slowly. The canine lowered its head in a nod. Kagome smiled and called the others to help her clean the food and cook it. The entire time, the wolf didn't move from its and didn't once take its eyes off Kagome.

While the food cooked and the others did various things, Kagome went back to the wolf.

"Can you tell me anything about yourself?" She asked. Silence was the only reply she got, the wolf staring holes into her, it's yellow eyes burning. She sighed and kneeled down in front of it's large form.

"I've seen wolves bigger than you, are you a female?" She asked hesitantly. She released a sigh of relief when the wolf nodded again.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked her. The she-wolf finally gave a different answer, tilting its head to the side just enough to give an answer.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion, "Do you want me to give you one?" The she-wolf nodded.

"Alright, how about.." Kagome thought for a moment, "Kura."

Then the wolf opened her mouth in a wolfish smile, and Kagome took that as a sign of contentment with the name.

Miroku called over, letting Kagome know the food was cooked. "Would you like to eat with us?" She asked Kura.

Kura nodded and finally stood up, stretching her back legs. She walked ahead of Kagome and snatched a piece of deer right of the fire, not even giving it time to cool before she ripped the meat off.


	3. Resilient Wolf

Days had passed and, despite Inuyasha's constant complaining, Kura had yet to leave. Kagome refused to shoo her away like she was unwanted.

Kagome hadn't had time to go back to her era and get more food, so Kura was providing for them. Every morning she was up before anyone else, silently leaving and coming back with different foods. Different kinds of fish, rabbits, deer, pig, even the occasional bear or big cat. Everyone was surprised each time she came back with bigger prey, but then they'd take in the size comparison and understand how it would have been easy for her to take them down.

Sometimes she'd even bring back demons if the natural wild life was sparse. Each time, she and Sango would give Kagome specific instructions on how to prepare it, seeing as each demon had different poisons in its body if you didn't handle it right.

The first time she had brought back a boar demon, and when she noticed Kagome had no idea how to prepare it without killing them all, she all but attacked Kagome to stop her. That had caused Inuyasha to spring into action with his sword, but when Sango realized what was being cooked, she cleared up everything.

By then, even though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, they all knew she'd never harm them.

At night, she would cuddle up to Kagome and Shippo to keep them from the cold and in the mornings when she got up, would make sure to pull the blanket closer to them. She cared for them, even though they never knew what she was thinking.

Each of them began to realize they knew nothing about her, nothing but how they found her. But at that point, it didn't matter. If she wanted them to know things, they would

One day, they caught Kura and Kirara playing around. It was odd seeing a cat demon and a wolf jumping around like a kitten and a pup again. Then something peculiar happened.

Kura began making a series of barks and yips, and Kirara seemed to reply with growls.

"Can you understand each other?" Sango had asked Kirara, and she had given a sign that they did.

But something didn't sit right with Kagome. She had heard those sounds before, the ones Kura was making, she had heard someone else use them. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember who.

She spent days trying to remember, but always came up short. That is, until Inuyasha mentioned something one day.

He had been arguing with Shippo, and something was said that caused him to cry. Oddly, he called out to Kura for help. And in response, she pounced on Inuyasha, pushing him to the ground and dragging him around with her teeth latched onto his robe.

"Hey! What's your problem? Get off me! You flea-bitten wolf!" He yelled, which seemed to rile Kura up even more, but that's when Kagome remembered.

"Kura, are you a wolf demon from the Eastern Tribe?" At those words, Kura froze. She dropped Inuyasha and her hackles because to raise as she growled in response. No one understood this reaction.

"Shouldn't you be with that mangy thing Kouga then?" Inuyasha asked. At that comment, she calmed. She rapidly shook her body before walking off, not wanting anything to do with that conversation.

Inuyasha wouldn't just let it go that easily.

"Get back here!" He yelled, grabbing her tail. And for the first time, she turned and snapped at him. Everyone gasped. When she realized what she had done, she ran off.

* * *

Hours passed with them looking for Kura, but no one could. Then finally, Shippo, who was with Kagome, caught her scent and pulled Kagome along.

They found her laid down beside a small stream. When they saw her, Kagome told Shippo to go back and find the others and wait for them. Shippo didn't like that idea but did so anyway.

"Why don't you want to go back?" Kagome asked. Kura didn't even look at her.

She sighed, "Give me something, please."

Finally, Kura turned her head and looked at Kagome. Kagome immediately knew what was going on.

"Are you scared?" She asked. The she-wolf nodded. Kagome sat near her and put a hand on her head.

"I'll make you a deal," Kagome said quietly, "You let us take you back, and I'll stay with you for a few days. Make sure nothing goes wrong. But you have to go back, that's your family."

Kura didn't want to, she tried to say no, but Kagome got convincing. Finally, she agreed.


	4. Real Wolf

The group including Kura spent a few more days together before heading towards the Eastern land. Inuyasha didn't stop grumbling the whole time, but after Kagome had "sat" him into oblivion for trying to deny their friend the chance to return home, he straightened himself up around her.

As they made the long walk, Shippo and Kirara (in her smaller form) rode on Kura's back. Kura was just happy to be of service to the two.

Occasionally they stopped for water, not able to carry a lot with them and with how hot it had been getting, Kagome was being the mother again and didn't want anyone to get dehydrated. The rest of them had no idea what "dehydrated" meant, but she just told them they needed to drink water and they didn't question it.

Every time they stopped at a body of water big enough, Kura went for a swim. They could tell that with fur as thick as hers, she would need to cool her body down. Usually for a few hours after, Shippo and Kirara chose not to ride with her.

When they finally made it to the border, Kura was getting more and more nervous. They were coming to the mountains, which was the end of their walking on foot. Miroku and Sango climbed on Kirara and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. Kura even offered a ride to Shippo, not wanting him to be left to his own devices.

After that day, Shippo never wanted to ride on Kura again.

At the edge of a cliff, Kura sat back on her legs and took a long running jump, launching herself in to the air and onto the opposite cliff. Shippo was frozen from fear, even though if he would have fallen off, he could have saved himself.

They were only a mile or two away when Kagome and Inuyasha stopped. Kura stopped as well.

The others gave them odd looks before realizing it. They were up wind from the cave, meaning Kouga could smell them.

Or more accurately, he could smell Kagome.

On cue, a small twister appeared and was closing in fast. Kura stepped back to flank Sango and Miroku, not wanting to be any closer.

When the twister met them and cleared, there was the familiar face of Kouga, holding onto one of Kagome's hands.

"My love, what brings you-" He stopped in the middle of his usual display to stay and sniff the area.

The group thought, as usual, it was an act to get under Inuyasha's skin about his smell and that they were about to have a raging shouting war. But instead, he looked right by Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku.

"Do you two mind moving?" He asked as politely as he could in his concentration. They did as he asked.

When his eyes focused in on the navy blue, almost black, wolf with her yellow eyes and red markings, he made an irritated face. He stalked forward, stopping in front of Kura.

"We found her a couple weeks ago" Kagome spoke up, but Kouga wasn't listening. He was too busy staring Kura down.

"Where did you go?" Kouga asked her. There was a bark in reply. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you still doing in that form? You know you're not supposed to stay in it for that long" He told her, following it up with a growl of frustration. They saw Kura's eyes widen and look down.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and began to ask what he was talking about when a light covered Kura and in her place was standing a girl looking no older than Kagome herself. She had long, braided dark blue hair, the same color as her fur. She wore black pelts and had black wraps around her knees. Her eyes were almost the color white, and she had red marks under her eyes just like her wolf form. Her ears were pointed, just like Kouga but longer and more elf-like, and she wore fangs around her wrist in a bracelet and one around her neck.

"What-" Kagome tried to say but the words got stuck.

Kura cleared her throat before giving a shy smile to Kagome.

"I'm sorry I never changed from my true for or told you the truth, I don't really have a reason. After a while, my mind started to become that of a wolf and I forgot I could under Kouga brought it up," She spoke quietly, "And Kura is not my name, my real name is Shirou."

Kagome didn't know how to reply, so she just stayed quiet. Kouga easily took care of the silence.

"I asked you a question, _Shirou_" Kouga growled. Shirou seemed to get stiff at the sound of his voice again. They all watched her, wondering why she was so guarded now.

"I.." She tried to speak, but couldn't form words.

"You were cleaning the pelts and then you were just gone. Why did you run away?" Kouga asked again, grabbing her arm and digging his nails in. Kagome made a move to step in, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"I can't tell you" She says quietly, baring her neck in submission. Kagome was at a loss of words never before having seen Kouga like this.

Kouga pulled his claws from her arm and turned to the, almost forgotten, group witnessing the scene.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to go now. I have things to deal with" Kouga spoke, looking almost remorseful.

Shirou then met Kagome's eyes. Kagome promised she wouldn't leave. If she left now, there was no telling what would happen to her.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere. This is wrongful punishment, she was hurt when we found her! If she had run away, why would she have been hurt?" Kagome yelled. Kouga metaphorically laid his ears back, sad that she was getting mad at him.

"We won't be leaving anytime soon, whatever you're going to do, you can do in front of me" Kagome snapped, hoping he'd back down. Kouga sighed and nodded.

"Fine, you will be there for the trial."


	5. Blacklisted Wolf

When they were closer to the den, Kouga let loose a howl, announcing something to the rest of the pack. When they arrived to the cliff side, the pack was gathered in a circle. They parted to make a path into the cave.

Kagome attempted to follow Kouga and Shirou, but Hakkaku grabbed her, shaking his head.

She stayed back and waited, taking a seat with the other members. Finally, there was movement from the cave, and Kouga emerged, leading two female with another between them. Between them was Shirou, dressed in rags with her hands tied behind her back with rope.

The two females too their seats and Shirou let herself fall to her knees in the middle of the circle. Kouga took his own place as the leader of the tribe between Hakkaku and Ginta's places.

Shirou only got a short time to glance around, but she easily spotted Kagome, looking sorry for convincing her to come back. Then she spotted the heinous smirk on her enemy's face. It sent shivers down her spine and reminded her why she had no choice.

"Shiromaru" Kouga spoke, an air of power in his voice. Shirou looked at him, trying her best not to quiver.

"The East Council has found you guilty for your crimes of desertion without plausible cause. You options are exile or ranking of Omega. How do you plead?" He spoke in monotone, not letting any personal feeling effect his thoughts.

"Ranking of Omega, Prince Kouga" Shirou said quietly. There were gasps all around, as it was uncommon for someone to pick that punishment.

"Very well. Your punishment is the rank of Omega. Please bring the knife" Kouga spoke. A female from before then went back into the cave and brought out a wooden box. She dropped to one knee, presenting the box to Kouga.

Kouga opened the box, retrieving the glittering silver knife with a gold, jeweled handle. The female then took the box and returned to her seat.

"The Ranking Knife" Kouga announced before approaching Shirou. He reaches behind her, cutting through the ropes in one swift motion. He lets her get to her feet before handing her the knife and returning to his own.

Everyone in the pack knew what the ritual for change in rank was. Shirou slid the blade down her arm, moving to each member of the tribe, offering her blood. Many of the members gave her a disgusted look, but took some as part of tradition. Kagome couldn't watch and had long before hidden her face.

After the last of the pack, she approached Ginta and Hakkaku. They gave sad looks before taking their own.

Then Shirou turned to Kouga. The cut on her arm was already healing as she dug the blade into her upper arm, forming the shape of Omega in a painful loop. She drops to one knee, presenting the blade and her neck to Kouga.

Kouga dug his claws into the wound, hearing a low whimper from Shirou, and then tasted the blood.

He left the wound as it was and the blood on his claws stayed as he stood and called the trial to an end. The female approached and took the blade from Shirou.

Finally, once the pack had moved on to their normal duties and left the area, Shirou collapsed onto the dirt.


	6. Ordered Wolf

Kagome was livid. She couldn't believe Kouga would do something so _barbaric _to someone who was his family. She rushed over to Shirou as she saw her collapse, getting everyone to help drag her to the stream.

She cleaned Shirou's wound, wondering why it wasn't healing as fast as normal. She bandaged it and grabbed Shirou, making her look her in the eyes.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked. Shirou looked away, not meeting her eyes.

"I am an Omega now" She spoke quietly, "I have work to do."

Without another word, she pulled away from Kagome and hurried inside.

Kagome couldn't contain her anger any longer. She wanted to give Kouga a piece of her mind and she wanted to do it now. She stood roughly and brushed her skirt off hastily before storming into the mouth of the cave.

Before she could get any further, Hakkaku and Ginta appeared and blocked her way.

"I'm sorry sister, but you can't go and talk to Kouga" Ginta says.

Kagome places her hands on her hips, her powers flaring. "And why not?" She demands. Hakkaku and Ginta look at each other, worried, before turning back to Kagome.

"Please, all of you, we need to explain wolf ranking to you" Hakkaku told the group.

Sango pulled Kagome back, getting her to sit. They all waited patiently for the two demons to explain exactly what an "Omega" is.

"Well, you see, in the wolf demon tribe we have five rankings" Ginta told them, holding his hand up in the number five.

"Kouga and his mate would be Alpha. They are at the top of our rankings. Next is Beta, which would be his children and family of that nature. Then there are Gammas, which is Ginta and I" Hakkaku told them as Ginta counted off on his fingers for each one, "Most common pack members are Deltas."

"And then there are Omegas. When someone had committed a crime, they are given the ranking of Omega" Ginta spoke quietly, "They are basically the tribe's slaves. There have only been three, including Shirou, since Kouga came to power."

"But she didn't deserve that!" Kagome yelled out finally, "We found her and she was dying with cuts to the throat. If she ran away, how would that have happened? There's obviously more to the story. Kouga is _wrong_."

"It isn't out place to argue, sister" Ginta says.

"Kouga must have something against Kura-I mean Shirou. He didn't try to find evidence or anything that she ran away. She just couldn't give him a reason and he punished her" Kagome hissed.

"You're wrong" Hakkaku said quickly, "Shirou was one of Kouga's best friends. She followed him all the way to this tribe, they've been together since they were children. Kouga was heartbroken when he learned she ran away and knew what he would eventually have to do."

"Before she left, she was a Gamma like us. This is the hardest thing Kouga has ever done, that's why he's sulking alone right now" Ginta tells them.

Finally Kagome has no words to reply with. She has no more excused for why Kouga would act that way. She also couldn't believe he'd do that to his friend.

"What is it Omegas have to do?" Sango ended up being the one to ask.

This time, the two hesitated.

"Well, she has to clean and prepare meals, mostly" Ginta said.

"She only gets to eat whatever is left over by the tribe" Hakkaku followed, "She cleans up after us and is a training dummy for our fighters to spar against."

Then they hesitated again. Kagome urged them on.

"She'll never be mated. She'll be made barren and always be the unmated males' whore" came a voice a distance away from the group. They all looked up, surprised to see Kouga standing there, an emotionless mask covering whatever he was thinking.

"No! Is there any way to take away the ranking?" Kagome asked, standing up to face Kouga.

He nodded. "Mate an Alpha or be proven innocent. That's the only way."

"But neither of those things have ever been done before" Ginta quickly tacked on. That didn't change the look of determination on Kagome's face.

"I will prove her innocent" She assures Kouga before stalking off away from the cave.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the last of my pre-written chapters. Enjoy, please. And review if you'd like. ~**


	7. Vulnerable Wolf

Night had fallen when Inuyasha had found Kagome cooling off by a river. He had been forced to go console her by Sango. He had no idea what he was even doing, he was never sent to talk to her, but Sango was scary when she was mad, so he went.

He sat by her, saying nothing. For a while, they sat in silence. Kagome had her head places on her arms that were propped on her knees. Inuyasha listened to her previously quickened breaths calm until she seemed alright.

"How do you plan on helping her?" Inuyasha finally got up the courage to ask.

Kagome sighed and lifted her head, "I really don't know. I have no idea how to find the truth."

Inuyasha groaned, knowing he was bad at consoling or giving advice, but he knew if he didn't try, Sango would have his hide.

"As much as I hate to say it, go talk to that mangy wolf. He knows how to help, he just can't do anything because of his position" Inuyasha tells her. Kagome looks him in the eyes, a little skeptical.

"I never knew you could actually be sincere" She said, smiling only a little. Inuyasha made a sound of indifference.

Kagome smiled a little more, knowing that was about as sincere Inuyasha would get.

Accepting that he was right and that she would have to get Kouga help, she stood and stretched. The look she gave Inuyasha told him exactly what she would be doing. He nodded, raising himself to stand beside her. He walked off in his own direction, going to pretend that he wasn't just going to let her go and have alone time with Kouga.

"Stay here, Kouga should be around in a few minutes. He knew you'd want to talk to him" Inuyasha told her before jumping into a tree and leaving the area.

* * *

Kagome only ended up waiting a few minutes before Kouga appeared from the shadows.

"You need my help" He spoke quietly. Kagome just nodded.

Kouga nodded also before stepping close to her. "We can't talk here" He said quickly before looping his arm around her and running off. After having known him for so long, she was used to this.

When he finally sat her down, they were at the opening of a cave in the side of a mountain.

He ushered her inside, she realized them noticeably passing through a barrier. Inside, Kouga finally spoke.

"This is a cave used for meetings. Only higher demons can enter or escort someone inside" Kouga said, taking a seat "That means no one can hear us or even see us inside."

Kagome nodded, looking around the cave. From the outside, it had looked like a dark barren cave. Inside, there were pillows arranged around a fire with torches lighting every corner. She could feel magic keeping the fires lit. She took her own seat on a pillow next to Kouga.

"Kagome, I'll be honest. I know she's innocent. I know she'd never abandon her family" He confessed, "But as the head of the tribe, I had to show my dominance and punish her. If I hadn't, I would have shown favoritism. And that is strictly forbidden."

"So you know there's something she's not saying?" Kagome asked. Kouga nodded.

"The only question is how we will get the truth. Something has scared her into staying quiet" Kouga murmured.

"You have no ideas on how we can find out?" She asked. Then Kouga got quiet. He seemed in thought, a little hesitant to share his thoughts. Kagome waited.

"There may be one way" He finally admitted, "But it's a very long shot."

Kagome leaned forward on her hands, hopeful. "What is it?" She asked.

"We have to find someone" He told her, "Someone who hasn't been seen for years. But he's the only one left in the land who can help her."


	8. Scheming Wolf

Kagome was desperate for anything that would help her achieve her goal. She wanted to help Shirou more than anything. She felt like Shirou was her sister who needed help and it was her job to help. Shirou was a victim of some unmerciful force that had the mission of ruining her little life.

"There was once a branch of wolf demon family who developed a skill. It was always part of them, but it had never awakened. This power was the ability to see the entire life of someone just by tasting their blood" Kouga told her, staying quiet even though he was sure no one could hear them.

"It was a small branch where only the males were born in the families. They never had female offspring. It was very useful for our clan when it came to interrogations, spies, and traitors. But even so, the ability had to be kept strictly to the wolves, no other leaders could find out, because it was such a powerful weapon if used correctly."

"Unfortunately, the secret was told to the wrong people and eventually every kingdom across the islands knew about the family's power. That was when things started to go downhill" Kouga looked into the fire, not wanting to meet Kagome's eyes, "There were people sent from kingdoms to take our tribe members. A once multi-family branch was dwindled down by capturing them. They were forced to work, tortured if they didn't comply. Eventually, each of them would take their own life and rulers of the kingdom would try to find new people."

Kagome didn't know how to take what she was hearing. People were taken and used until they killed themselves, not being able to take it.

"What each kingdom didn't realize in the beginning is only the males had the ability. When it was discovered the females were not with the ability, they either tortured them to death or left them to starve. With the male's mate being gone, it was only a matter of time. At first, they used their own claws. Then the captors got smarter, and they shackled them. Then they began starving themselves."

"Soon, the last family with the ability had to hide it. No one could know, not even the tribe itself. But eventually, someone found out and people came for them. What everyone knew was that the female would be dead soon, and the male would follow and the line would die. What the captors didn't know was those two demons had two children, a boy and a girl. The girl was a phenomena, never before had a female been born. No one knew it was possible, or if she even had the ability. But they knew the boy did, and he also knew."

"Wanting to keep his sister safe, he ran. He left her by herself and ran away, not wanting her to be captured with him where she would face the same fate as her mother when she didn't know how to use it" Kagome could hear the animosity he had while telling her this story. She had no idea why, but she knew all of this must have a point.

"That was about sixty years ago in human time. Six years in our own" He explained.

"So, we have to find that guy who ran off? Or his sister?" Kagome asked, confused on why he said only one person was left who could help.

"Yes, we have to find the guy who ran. His sister can't help us."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

Kouga sighed before finally looking back at Kagome. "Because the person we are looking for is Shirou's brother, Shinta."

* * *

Kouga and Kagome left the cave with their plan formed. No one but the two of them could know, because there was no safe place to speak of it. They would reply on each other along the way to assure that Shirou's extradition was overturned.

It was decided the plan would be prepared for that evening, and acted upon three days from then.

Little did they know that someone was, in fact, watching their entrance and exit of the cave. They knew exactly what that cave was used for. They didn't know what the plan was, but they knew there was one, and that they would have to keep a close eye on the two people plotting behind the tribe's back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm posting new chapters pretty fast. But seriously this won't last long if I don't get reviews. I'll eventually just lose the motivation to work on it ;-; So, review? Please? Anything?**


	9. Tracking Wolf

Three days slowly passed, as Kagome was getting more and more anxious to put her and Kouga's plan into action.

She had been watching, from a distance mind you, Shirou's work in the tribe. The once close friends of hers had turned into her tormenters and they made even more work for her, hit her, and some of the men even sexually harassed her. It made Kagome's blood boil, but she couldn't do a thing.

Many occasions she was prepared to march over and give them her opinion of their wrongful treatment, but each time a glance from Kouga was all it took to quell her urges.

Finally the sun rose of the third day of waiting. Kagome knew the schedule and knew Kouga would begin soon.

Her group was awoken and, as usual, went to work with helping the tribe. Each person in their gang had agreed that they wouldn't leave Shirou alone there until they knew she'd be alright. Each of them took it upon themselves to keep a close eye on her.

They were helping out in their own ways when Kouga stormed through his men, no one understanding what was going on.

"Attention!" He finally barked, getting everyone's attention. Kagome used her mediocre acting skills to try and follow everyone else's surprise.

"Three days ago I sent one of our men, Tiro, into the southern lands to carry a message. As he is our fastest, he should have been back by the day after. It has been three days" He told them. Kagome took in the murmured of conversation that started among them.

"I will be leaving to find him. I will also be taking the omega with me, because her tracking power is unmatched with you puppies" There were calls of rage over the insult, most not liking being put below an _omega_.

"Wait, wait, wait" Kagome finally spoke up. It was all scripted, but even so it was believable. She was outraged.

"You won't be going anywhere with her without me. I told you, she's not leaving my sight" Kagome snapped. The rest of the tribe stayed quiet, knowing that Kouga wouldn't hurt the human, despite their thoughts of her rude outburst.

Kouga hesitated, as scripted, before nodding, "Fine, you can come with us."

Kagome looked to her group for confirmation. Inuyasha couldn't have cared, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo agreed that they needed to go.

Kagome nodded to Kouga that they agreed and he rolled his eyes. "We will leave at noon, omega" He called to Shirou, getting her eyes in return, "Prepare for claw tracking."

Shirou nodded and left what she was working on.

Kouga and Kagome met eyes, giving the silent reassurance that everything was going according to plan.

At noon, Shirou met Kouga and the others in front of the den at noon. She immediately bowed and apologized for being late, even though she was on time. Kouga looked conflicted on what to say, but just told her to stand up so they could leave.

As planned, Tiro had went ahead to their destination and would wait for a full day before moving on, giving Shirou time to track him there before he moved.

They headed south. Kouga kept consistent track of exactly where they were until they stepped outside his tribe's boundaries. Once they were out, he stopped Shirou. She knew what it meant.

The large group stepped away from Shirou as she went to work. Kagome watched curiously, not sure what was even going to happen. Shirou expertly drew a series of symbols in the ground, chanting under her breath.

Kouga noticed the confused look on Kagome's face and leaned down to her level.

"It's called Claw Tracking. Each wolf is taught how to do it from a young age so that it can be used in serious situations. Some are better at it than others, though" He told her, "Shirou is currently the best claw tracker in all four tribes. I can't even do it that well."

Unknown to the two of them, Shirou was listening to his words. She smiled lightly, knowing that Kouga could still speak of her with such admiration, even at her omega rank.

Shirou stopped her thoughts. Kouga had no feelings for her, nor would he ever. She's the lowest of the low, and she has a job to do for him.

She pressed the discarded claw, something required of every wolf when they learn how to track claws, into the dirt half way. Swiftly, she cuts open her palm and drips her blood on it.

"Surgite, invenire frater meus" She whispered. She raised her eyes to look ahead. A green mist was now visible to hers, and only hers. She pulled the claw from the ground and put it in a pouch. Her body shook as she once again took on her true form.

Kouga knew they couldn't stop her once she started tracking. He turned to Kagome and the rest. "Follow and try to keep up" He told them before he, too, let his true form take over his body.

Feeling Kouga enter her level of consciousness, she took off in a sprint the direction of the mist. Kouga followed, being the only one who could catch her now.

Inuyasha cursed, seeing how quickly the two were leaving. He picked up Kagome and took off, Sango and Miroku were already flying in the same direction on Kirara.

Inuyasha and Kirara lead only by the scent of Kouga and Shirou that had mingled together.

At almost night fall, the scents came to a stop where Shirou and Kouga had. The group found them both crouched down in their humanoid forms in the center of a clearing.

"What happened?" Kagome asked immediately.

Shirou glanced at Kouga for permission to speak before looking back to Kagome. "The trail stops here. Whatever happened, this is where it went down and they managed to mask his essence."

"What are you talking about, wolf?" Inuyasha asked grumpily, not happy about running all day for nothing.

"Claw Tracking shows the tracker the essence of whomever owns the claw. The essence is harder to conceal than the scent, but it's possible. Whoever or whatever took him, they covered it before leaving this spot" She tried again. This time, Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked. Then they all heard Shirou sigh.

"Well, there's only one way to go from here" She started, but everyone urged her on, "Beyond the clearing is a village. But not just any village. It's the village Kouga and I were born in, and there's only one woman in this village who can help us."

* * *

**A/N: Well I finally wrote another chapter. I tried to put some of Shirou's thoughts in here, since I haven't done much of that. I'm also trying to explain some of the culture I'm giving them. For the most part. Anyway, enjoy c:**

**Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not putting the disclaimer in it. I mean, I'm not claiming to own Inuyasha, and I don't really see the point of constantly saying I don't own it if I've never said I did. So if you're offended by me not constantly claiming my innocence, I'm sorry.**


End file.
